The desire to have hair (human or other animal) retain a particular shape or configuration is one that is widely held. Approaches taken can either involve permanent alteration of the hair or a temporary alteration. The former involves the use of chemical agents to react with the hair in order to achieve the desired effect. This process can be carried out at either room or elevated temperature.
The temporatory set to hair is, as the term indicates, a temporary arrangement which can be removed by water or by shampooing. The materials used to provide the set have generally been resins or gums. The temporary set compositions have taken the form of gels, lotions and sprays as well as others. The compositions are applied most often to hair dampened with water, combined or by other means spread through the hair and let dry. The set given will vary depending on the materials used.
In recent years a form of a temporary set has been achieved by means of an aerosol foam--a mousse. This form, which can easily be worked through the hair, can provide a set comparable to that given by a gel or a lotion. These products are generally applied to the user's hand and worked through the hair.
The conventional hair styling mousse, which got its start in Europe, generally utilizes a water soluble polymer, water, possibly a conditioning agent, an emulsifier, aesthetic agents and the propellant. The conditioning agents used have included silicone type materials. Such formulations are disclosed in Billek, Doris E., "Aerosol Foam and Mousse Preparations in Europe", Cosmetics & Toiletries, Vol. 99 (September 1984), 57-60, 62-67.
The present invention involves the use of high molecular weight silicone materials in styling mousses. The formulae disclosed in Billek, while containing silicone type agents, do not disclose high molecular weight materials or any materials dissolved in the propellant phase. A reference disclosing a variety of materials dissolved in the propellant phase prior to filling the container is Offenlegungsschrift DE 29 43 521, May 5, 1971. This reference does not however disclose high molecular weight silicone materials either. Such materials are however disclosed in non-aerosol hair conditioning formulations in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,090, June 7, 1983 to R. E. Bolich, Jr.
The present invention has found that combining the silicone material with the propellant eliminates the need to mill the material, which would probably be necessary if it were to be combined with the aqueous phase. Additionally unexpected results have been found in hair conditioning (dry combing) and set hold when the material is in the propellant phase.
Therefore it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a superior hair styling mousse.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair styling mousse employing a high molecular weight silicone material dissolved in the propellant phase.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified.